1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chip card holders, particularly, to a chip card holder which is used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical chip card holder includes a body member and a cover member pivotably connected thereto. The body member defines a chip card receiving portion receiving the chip card. The cover member includes a contacting portion, a connecting portion, and a latching portion. The contacting portion connects the connecting portion to the latching portion. The latching portion has a first latching section. The body member has a second latching section corresponding to the first latching section. The cover member can be pivoted towards the body member until the first latching section interlocks with the second latching section. At this time, the contacting portion presses and holds the chip card within the chip card receiving portion and the chip card is electrically connected to a chip card connector on a printed circuit board.
However, during installation and removal of the chip card, the connecting portion can suffer from surface stress due to deformation. Thus, the connecting portion may be damaged with frequent usage.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.